1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a peripheral component interconnect express.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer interfaces connect a host device to storage devices such as hard disk drives, optical drives and solid state drives (SSD). Common computer interfaces include Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) or Serial Attached Small computer system interface (SCSI) (SAS).
Due to NAND flash memory technologies, SSDs are present in many devices as an attractive option for better performance and storage. Some of the SSDs share common types of electrical and mechanical interfaces.
Recently, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) Express (PCIe) based SSDs have been standardized as the non-volatile memory (NVM) Express (NVMe) specification. Additionally, the advanced host controller interface (AHCI) is the PCIe bridging standard for SATA disks. The PCIe interface provides an efficient choice for storage appliances.